


Patton's Birthday Drabbles

by overunderachiever



Series: The Sides' Birthdays [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (a twisted ankle), (even if I did accidentally project a tiny bit of angst on him shhhhh), (not on the lips), Airports, Bad Puns, Baking, Birthday Cake, Carrying, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Ethics, Failed Baking, First Day of School, Fluff, Gen, Kid Thomas Sanders, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Cursing, Mild Injury, Morality | Patton Sanders is Thomas Sanders' Parent, Multi, Mutual Pining, Patton gets love because its what he deserves, Pre-Relationship, Queerplatonic Relationships, So much godamn fluff, The Princess Bride References, but I am just a simple aro so its kinda ambiguous in places, like so light its barely there, queerplatonic logicality - Freeform, unless otherwise specified the relationships are meant to be romantic, why is that not a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overunderachiever/pseuds/overunderachiever
Summary: Seven drabbles for Patton's birthday (100 words exactly) because I've started doing this and now I'm addicted.One is a QPP, one is familial, the rest are vaguely romantic. All of them are very sweet and fluffy because that's what today is for. Enjoy!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: The Sides' Birthdays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. QPR Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is sad when he hears Logan's flight back got delayed, so he wont be back that evening. His QPP surprises him.

~~*~~

Patton sighed, checking the flight times one last time. Logan's flight had been delayed, so he probably missed his connection, and wouldn't be able to get home until tomorrow. And Patton's phone was dead so he couldn't even check if his QPP was okay.

He tried to blink away the disappointed tears, and turned away from the arrivals gate.

"Patton!" called a familiar voice, soft but clear.

Patton whirled around...and then launched himself into Logan's arms, clinging on with all four limbs. His QPP chuckled gently.

"I take it you underestimated my determination to "book it" across an airport?"

~~*~~


	2. Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton fixes Virgil's hoodie as a surprise for him but meets Virgil in the corridor, and he's done the same for Patton's!

~~*~~

Patton opened his door and jumped at the sight of Virgil standing there nervously.

"Virgil? You okay?"

"Sorry, yeah, I..." he blushed, holding out Patton's hoodie, "fixed this for you...cuffs were frayed."

"Oh thanks!" Patton laughed lightly to cover his own blush, "I - err - did the same. For the patches on yours." He showed Virgil the hoodie in his own hands,

"Oh.." Virgil's small smile made Patton's heart flip. "Thanks Pat."

"Great minds really do think alike I guess!"

"Nah, fools never differ."

They exchanged hoodies and Patton hurriedly retreated into his room, muffling a squeal into the fabric.

~~*~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be "they each have a crush on the other and do goofy cute things for each other but get embarrassed over it, and also are oblivious" but idk if that came across right.


	3. Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton twisted his ankle and Roman insists on giving him piggy back rides around the mind-scape.

~~*~~

Patton winced as he stood up from the sofa, then shrieked as he found himself very suddenly scooped into his boyfriend's arms.

"Where do you wish to go, Brave Sir Patton?"

"Roman!" he laughed, "It's only a sprained ankle, I can walk just fine-"

"Does it still hurt though?"

"...well only a little..."

"Then, if you are comfortable with it, I shall carry you wherever you wish to go," Roman insisted. He flashed Patton one of his blinding grins and kissed his nose, which only set Patton off giggling again.

"To the kitchen then, my noble steed!"

"As you wish!"

~~*~~


	4. Moceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethics debates between sworn enemies, while cuddled on the sofa.

~~*~~

"So you're a consequentialist?"

Janus looked at Patton in surprise.

"What? I'm morality, I've gotta know my stuff," Patton quoted, giving him a look.

His partner rolled his eyes. "Yes, in summary I believe the morality of an action is based on its outcome. Unlike _you_."

Patton sighed. "I just think some moral rules should never be broken."

"Dirty non-consequentialist," Janus said with fake distain, "it's why we'll always be diametrically opposed."

"Yes dear," Patton hummed. Janus rested his head back on Patton's chest and the moral side placed a kiss to his hair, cuddling him closer on the couch.

~~*~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an expert on ethics I just learned these terms in one of my classes and decided I might as well use the knowledge. Apologies if I done goofed and got the definitions the wrong way round.


	5. Intruality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Remus get a little distracted when making cupcakes and it causes chaos.

~~*~~

Patton giggled as Remus rained down another flurry of kisses all over his face, crowding him against the kitchen counter.

"Remus! Re- wait...can you smell burning?"

Remus froze. "Oh shit!"

They whirled around, staring in horror at the slightly smoking oven. Patton rushed to open the door, coughing at the black cloud, and had barely pulled out the cupcakes when his hands were suddenly covered in a blast of white foam.

There was a long silence as Patton and Remus, fire extinguisher in hand, just stared at each other.

Then they burst out laughing.

"Ooooh Logan's gonna kill us!"

~~*~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton enables Remus' chaos change my mind. (I'm ignoring canon)


	6. Familial Patton & Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thomas' first day of school and his father, Patton, gets very emotional

~~*~~

"Now have you got everything? Pencil case? Lunch? Raincoat?"

Thomas nodded impatiently, wriggling in place where he stood by the door. "Yes! Come onnnnn Dad! Let's gooooo!"

Patton stood back to get a good look at his son, all neat and tidy and bubbling with excitement.

"Aw you look so smart! You'll definitely be in a _class above the rest_ , eh?"

"Daaaaaad!"

"Now remember, _no punning in the hall_."

"Come on!"

"All right, all right," Patton took Thomas' hand and adjusted his glasses. And if he took the opportunity to brush away a tear that was no one else's business.

~~*~~


	7. Platonic LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wakes up feeling awful, having hit snooze several times and doesn't really feel like getting out of bed. Then the others bust in with cake singing happy birthday and everything suddenly feels brighter

~~*~~

Patton woke up feeling awful. He wasn't feeling his cheerful self, and he'd slept badly too.

Hitting the snooze butting again, Patton tired to remember what he'd forgotten about today.

The reminder came a minute later when the door creaked open and Roman's head popped into the room.

"Pat?"

"Yeah?" he replied groggily.

Then the door was pushed open and Roman strode in quietly singing happy birthday. Logan followed him with a cake, and Virgil slouched in behind, eyeing the candles warily but still smiling.

Patton felt a smile creep onto his face. The day had begun to feel brighter.

~~*~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to one (1) caring dad, Patton Sanders!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like them!
> 
> These were cross-posted from my [Tumblr](https://overunderachiever.tumblr.com)


End file.
